In U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,814 there is disclosed a stereo positron camera for determining the spatial distribution of radioactive material in a test body. The camera utilizes a large scintillation disc which is provided on one side of the subject. A two-dimensional array of phototubes is provided for detecting scintillations in the scintillation disc. A pair of spaced apart relatively small right and left scintillators are provided on the other side of the subject. A photomultiplier is provided for each of the right and left scintillators. The large scintillator and the two small scintillators are provided for ascertaining when concurrent signals are received by the large scintillator disc and one of the small scintillator discs. In addition, means is provided for ascertaining when concurrent signals are received from the main or large scintillation disc and the other of the small scintillators to provide a stereo view of the gamma rays emitted by the positron annihilations. Thus it can be seen that the camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,814 is limited to an arrangement in which gamma rays are emitted at approximately 180.degree. with respect to each other. In addition, no scanning capability is provided.
At the present time, there are many cameras in use which are sensitive to gamma rays but which are not used with positrons. In such cameras, a need has arisen for providing imaging apparatus which is capable of providing images from different angles of the patient. This is particularly important where there may be overlying bony structure, other organs and the like which make it difficult to obtain a clear picture of the radiation image of the subject being examined. There is therefore a need for a multi-angle nuclear imaging apparatus and method which will overcome these difficulties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,585 issued on Oct. 25, 1976 has recently come to applicant's attention. It is unknown at this time whether the disclosure contained therein constitutes prior art with respect to the present application.